finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bravely Default demo
A playable demo of Bravely Default was released on the Nintendo eShop on November 14, 2013 in Europe and on January 2, 2014 in North America. The demo is free to download and is good for up to 30 uses of the title. In contrast to the full game, the demo features a unique storyline and simplified versions of some gameplay elements. Following completion of the demo, certain bonuses can be transferred and obtained upon beginning the full game. Story The demo takes place in the Harena Region of Luxendarc, apparently following the awakening of the Wind Crystal. Agnès Oblige, the vestal of wind, and her three traveling companions are tasked with carrying out quests for various Ancheim citizens. The first few tasks involve gathering items from fallen monsters. After these items are procured, the citizens would create useful items to send to aid the people of Norende. As Agnès and her friends complete these quests they are asked by the townspeople to face monsters that have inhabited locations near the city which are harassing the townspeople. Gameplay The demo showcases most gameplay aspects, though in a limited fashion. The player has access to nine jobs: Freelancer, Knight, Black Mage, White Mage, Red Mage, Ninja, Performer, Valkyrie, and Swordmaster. Each job can be leveled only to Level 4, in contrast to the 14 levels of the full game. While each class maintains its statistical benefits, only a small number of each job's abilities are available, usually those that best represent the job's battle benefits. While Magic up to Level 3 is available for mage classes, special moves, used for weapons, are completely unavailable. The dungeons of the demo are based off of their full game counterparts. However, the demo dungeons are more simplistic in nature, each usually consisting of 1 or 2 levels and an associated boss. Norende Village reconstruction Like the full game, the demo allows the player to reconstruct the town of Norende Village. However, only four shops, the Trader, weapon, armor, and accessory shops are available. Each shop can be built up to Level 3. The player will receive two builders through gameplay under normal circumstances, but more can be obtained via Streetpassing, or via an in-game exploit. Bonus transfers As the player completes tasks in the demo, the player will be granted certain bonus sets. These sets, consisting mostly of armor, items, and weapons, can be transferred to the full version once the player starts a new gamefile. One Bonus set will be given just for playing the demo, while five others are gained by defeating in-demo bosses. Completing the reconstruction of Norende will grant the player the final bonus pack. The player can transfer up to 20 friends made while playing the demo. In addition, the player can also transfer up to 20 Norende villagers to the full game, giving the player a head-start in constructing the Norende of the full game. However, due to the nature of the demo, no other demo information can be transferred. Differences from the full version *The storyline of the demo is unique and does not spoil the contents of the full game. *The demo is only available in English, while the full version supports various European languages. *Jobs can only reach Level 4 before they are mastered, compared to the 14 levels of the full version. Category:Bravely Default Category:Demos